No Groceries in the Woods
This is the fourth episode of Total Drama Kingdom, the ninth season of the series. Summary The Savage Wolves lose again! This time however, their loss finally affects their team as they only have two members left, meaning that one more elimination and their team will no longer be a team anymore. Luckily, Chef wants an eating challenge, but since he doesn't have the food yet, then Chris gives the teams a break and spares them from elimination for one extra episode in return for them going hunting and catching whatever animals they find in the forest. Meanwhile, Gwen and Ezekiel seem to be enjoying their new relationship while Katie and Duncan take a break from fighting each other. The Wolves seem to be winning however, but in the end the Bats does something so wild they instantly catch up with the Wolves. Chris then declares the teams as tied and soon ends the episode, leaving Chef with a lot to cook, thanks to the teams having cooked in the previous episode. Characters Devious Bats * * * * Savage Wolves * * Episode Information Main Episode 3:59 Cody 2015 Rimieg may show up So you take Duncan and I can take Ezekiel That way we all 3 have 2 characters each Let's just do one ep. He might show up later Welcome to the Hijotee Wiki chat 4:00 Cody 2015 EPISODE 4 WILL NOW BEGIN * ' : ""' * ' : "Last time on Total Drama Roleplay"' * ' : "We had Sadie eliminated"' * ' : "Because those lame Wolves just keep on losing!"' ... REALLY FAST tell me if you are in 4:01 Chelyca I'm in 4:01 Cody 2015 bub you play duncan just for today okay? 4:03 Bubble-Blitz Okay I'm little busy doin a OC 4:04 Cody 2015 * ' : "Thanks right!"' * ' : "Those wolves haven't won a single challenge yet!"' * ' : "So lame, man..." *rolls eyes*' * ' : "Anyway, we are now two down and 6 losers to go"' I'll go slow to give Rimieg time but at 7:15 I'm speeding it up * ' : "If the Bats win again"' * ' : "Then they shall be the only team in this season, LOL"' * ' : Wow, no way :P' * ' : "So yeah, which team will win today"' * ' : "Which team will lose?"' * ' : "Will the Bats keep their winning streak"' * ' : "And will we still have two teams after today, LOL?" :D' * ' : "I hope not..."' * ' : "Find out tonight!"' * ' : "Or should I say soon..."' * ' : Yup, soon :P' * ' : "Here on..."' * ' : "Total"' * ' : "Drama"' * ' : "KINGDOM!"' * ' : "Yes, thank you peeps for not interrupting me :D"' Theme Song okay talk guys * ' : *goes back to hiding spot just to make sure idol is safe*' 4:07 Bubble-Blitz * : We are the best! 4:07 Cody 2015 * I know, right? * Yeah, this team is awesome, yo! Chely your on your own team LOL 4:07 Chelyca * We really need to pick up the pace team, if we don't, both of us might be going home. * With Dakota and Sadie out of the way, all we have left are athletes. Things should definitely improve. *trips* 4:09 Cody 2015 * *sitting next to castle* Ugh! I hate being an intern, I hope Chris can put me in the game again 4:10 Chelyca * *grumbles* This team is totally lame! 4:10 Cody 2015 where's Duncan, did he fall asleep? 4:10 Bubble-Blitz * *Snoring* 4:11 Cody 2015 * Whoa, Duncan is still sleeping! * Yeah Katie! Wake him up, then you guys can argue with each other :D hey bub where's katie? 4:11 Bubble-Blitz * : Let him sleep * : He deserves it! 4:11 Cody 2015 * Oooo, I see someone here doesn't hate him no more 4:11 Bubble-Blitz * : Shut up! 4:11 Cody 2015 * Yeah, guess we're not the only ones who love each other, right my beautiful Gwen? :D * Ugh! You sound like Cody now :P 4:11 Chelyca * Duncan, wake up! *moves towards Duncan* 4:12 Cody 2015 * Hey Duncan, little late to be sleeping, eh? 4:12 Chelyca * *stopping him* Just let him sleep. It reduces their numbers advantage. 4:12 Cody 2015 * Yeah Wolves, I'm surprised Katie is not bugging him again 4:12 Chelyca * Does this castle have a weight room? I need to train for the next challenge. * Me too. I am going to be so ready for it. 4:13 Cody 2015 * So yeah Gwen, wanna go to the closet and make-out? * Umn... sure Zeke *blushes* 4:13 Chelyca * *grabbing Tyler be the neck* I hope so. For your sake. 4:13 Bubble-Blitz * : Yeah, you guys go ahead, I'll stay here and guard Duncan :P 4:14 Cody 2015 * Guard, you say? :D *takes Gwen to closet* * ' : "Okay guys challenge starts in 5 mins!"' * Aww man, NO! * He he, guess it has to wait my love :P 4:14 Chelyca * *starts doing push ups* This will have to do. 4:14 Cody 2015 * Umn... I'm sure we can do it in 5 mins 4:14 Bubble-Blitz * : That's not enough time! * : *still snoring* 4:14 Cody 2015 * Yeah, let's just wake up Duncan * *tackles Duncan* WAKE UP! * Yeah dude, it's challenge time 4:14 Chelyca * *also starts doing push ups* Good idea, Eva. We need to make sure we are at full strength. 4:14 Bubble-Blitz Sorry I'm making a OC 4:14 Cody 2015 it's okay we can go slow Just make sure to speak like every 5 lines or so 4:15 Bubble-Blitz Wanna see how it going? 4:15 Cody 2015 nah I'll wait for the finished product 4:15 Bubble-Blitz http://i.imgur.com/FGj47Xb.png 4:15 Cody 2015 never mind NICE just needs color and hair highlights 4:16 Bubble-Blitz Yep 4:16 Cody 2015 okay that's good for now you got the outline, now take a break with the OC and let's RP :D i wanna see duncan x katie, you got full control now, cool huh? * ' : *watching surveillance* "Hey Chef, looks like Duncan is still asleep"' * ' Egrh! I'll go wake him up!' 4:18 Bubble-Blitz * : Don't hurt my Duncan! 4:18 Cody 2015 * Wake up dude! * Yeah, Chef is coming hurry :P 4:18 Bubble-Blitz * : I mean... Don't hurt this piece of butt, I am the only one who can hurt this jerk! 4:18 Cody 2015 * ' *walks in* Hey!' 4:18 Bubble-Blitz * : *Slaps Duncan* * : Ouch 4:18 Cody 2015 * ' This is a competition, not a spa' * ' *grabs Duncan*' * ' WAKE UP!!!' 4:19 Bubble-Blitz * : Wait Chef, NOOOO!!! 4:19 Cody 2015 * ' : "Ha ha ha! Get him Chef"' 4:19 Chelyca * Whoo! Just me and you doing push-ups, eh? We're the jock team! 4:19 Cody 2015 * Too bad Katie * Yeah, you don't want our team losing cus of Duncan, right? 4:19 Chelyca * *stops doing push ups and starts stretching* They're almost ready. 4:19 Bubble-Blitz * : Again? Release me you ****! 4:19 Cody 2015 * ' *releases*' * ' : "Okay then meet me at the kitchen for your next challenge"' 4:20 Bubble-Blitz * : Fat gay jerk 4:20 Bubble-Blitz * : Yay, Duncan is up 4:20 Cody 2015 * ' Yeah, let's go maggots!' 4:20 Chelyca * *also starts stretching but ties himself in a knot* I think I did something wrong. * Grrr! *unties him* 4:20 Cody 2015 * Kitchen? We cooking again? 4:21 Chelyca * Is this an eating challenge? 4:21 Cody 2015 * I hope Chef still has some of that sea monster left 4:21 Chelyca * Or another cooking challenge? 4:21 Bubble-Blitz * : I hope it isn't 4:21 Cody 2015 SCENE SWITCHES TO KITCHEN * ' Okay maggots!' * ' It's challenge time!' * ' : "Yeah Chef"' * ' : "What are we doing?"' * ' Well we are going hunting!' * Whoa! 4:22 Bubble-Blitz * ' : Tell them Chris!' 4:22 Cody 2015 * No way LOL bub okay your chef now * ' : "Yeah turns out that we wanna have an eating challenge"' * ' : "But we got no food!"' * ' : "Cus stupid Vin here ate all the sushi from last night"' * Hey! That sushi was so good * ' : "Yeah!"' * ' : "So anyway guys, go grab those axes from the wall"' 4:23 Bubble-Blitz * : Don't call him stupid, he's cute 4:23 Cody 2015 * *grabs axe* Awesome 4:24 Chelyca * *grabs an axe* Whatever. 4:24 Cody 2015 * *grabs* Sweet, 'bout time we use these for real killin', yo! 4:24 Chelyca * *grabs an axe* What are we hunting? 4:24 Cody 2015 so yeah you wanna be chef? or should Chely be Chef? 4:28 Chelyca Hmmm 4:28 Cody 2015 yeah bub is away he's too busy with that OC of his :P guess what? 4:30 Chelyca What? 4:30 Cody 2015 Today it's been 2 years Since we did that last episode With all the old people 4:30 Chelyca Oh 4:30 Cody 2015 Yeah they all quit on me this day 2 years ago It was kinda like a RAGE QUIT ever since then I never made an episode until this last Friday 4:32 Bubble-Blitz I'm a she 4:33 Cody 2015 Oh okay Didn't know that So yeah you wanna play Chef or should Chely play him? 4:34 Bubble-Blitz Chely 4:34 Cody 2015 Chely? 4:34 Chelyca Ready 4:34 Cody 2015 You okay with that? 4:34 Chelyca Yes 4:34 Cody 2015 Cool let's resume I'll pick up speed now Rimieg can go screw himself :P Okay then 4:35 Chelyca Tyler just asked what they're hunting 4:35 Cody 2015 * ' : "Well whatever is out there!"' * ' : "It's a forest, there's gotta be animals in the woods"' * Yeah, with these axes we can hunt bears, moose, deer 4:35 Bubble-Blitz http://i.imgur.com/yMZLzfU.png 4:36 Cody 2015 * LOL Dawn wouldn't be happy :P 4:36 Chelyca * *gasps* It's a chicken! *runs* 4:36 Cody 2015 cool, progress you got the full body now 4:36 Bubble-Blitz * : *Throws axe and decapitates chicken* 4:36 Cody 2015 * She's too busy with my Cody * ' : "Wait guys, don't kill my chickens"' * Yeah, those are hens idiots! * For eggs, duh... 4:37 Chelyca * Too late. Katie already killed one. 4:37 Cody 2015 * ' : "Yeah, let's go to the forest and then we'll hunt"' SCENE SWITCHES TO FOREST * ' : "Okay then now you can GO!"' 4:37 Chelyca * Nothing to be afraid of here, I hope. 4:38 Cody 2015 * Whoohoo! *runs into forest with axe like crazy* 4:38 Bubble-Blitz * *Throw axe at Tyler* 4:38 Cody 2015 * Tyler watch out! 4:38 Bubble-Blitz * *goes in deep woods alone* 4:38 Cody 2015 Chelyis Tyler 4:38 Chelyca * *dodges the axe* Watch it! I guess I'll use the idea. 4:39 Cody 2015 * Yeah Katie your crazy * Of course, throw it at Duncan instead :P 4:39 Chelyca * I think I got a donkey. * That's a mule, idiot. 4:39 Cody 2015 * ' : "Okay looks like Tyler got something!"' 4:40 Chelyca * Whatever it is, we can use it for food. 4:40 Bubble-Blitz WTF 4:40 Cody 2015 * *sees moose* Oh yeah! 4:40 Bubble-Blitz I would use Katie and not tyler 4:40 Chelyca * *approaches it with an axe* Hold it steady. * *chops the mules head off* Let's take it back to the castle. 4:41 Cody 2015 * Whatever *sees bunny and chases it* 4:41 Chelyca * At least we have something. 4:41 Cody 2015 * Come here moose! where's duncan? 4:41 Bubble-Blitz * *Killing bunnies* 4:42 Cody 2015 * Hey, you beat me to it Duncan! 4:42 Bubble-Blitz * *kills two bears* 4:42 Cody 2015 * ' : "Okay so far Katie is winning"' 4:42 Chelyca * We have quantity. Now we need quality. What kind of animal would taste good? * A wild turkey. 4:42 Bubble-Blitz * *Kills pigs* 4:42 Cody 2015 * *kills moose* Nothing better than moose meat! 4:42 Bubble-Blitz * *Kill a turkey family* 4:42 Cody 2015 * ' : "Okay Ezekiel got a moose"' 4:42 Chelyca * Any idea where to find one? 4:42 Cody 2015 * *chases bunny* Come here little bunny 4:43 Bubble-Blitz * *Throw Axe at bunny's head* 4:43 Cody 2015 * *sees Gwen* Ha ha ha, what is she doing? *skins moose* 4:43 Bubble-Blitz * Faster Gwen 4:43 Cody 2015 * OMG I suck at this * Duncan is so better than me man ;( 4:44 Chelyca * *kills some frogs* Frogs legs might be a good side dish. 4:44 Bubble-Blitz * You just need practice, Gwen * *Put fire on a entire forest and kill million of animals* 4:44 Cody 2015 * ' : "Okay looks like Eva got some frogs"' 4:44 Bubble-Blitz * c: * *Grabs one by one* 4:44 Cody 2015 * Okay moose is done! * ' Whoa! Really Katie?' * ' : "No way Katie, that's awesome!"' * ' : "Okay then that's it!"' * ' : "We're done!"' * No way! * We win? 4:45 Chelyca * *catches a cat* Aw, times up! 4:45 Bubble-Blitz * Thanks to who? * *punches Katie* You weirdo 4:45 Cody 2015 * ' : "Yeah, Bats win baby!"' * ' Again *rolls eyes*' 4:45 Bubble-Blitz * Hey Duncan! 4:45 Cody 2015 * Awesome! * Whoa, thanks Katie 4:46 Chelyca * *sighs* Even I can't compete with forest fires! 4:46 Cody 2015 * Yeah Katie won for us again, so much for me helping Gwen again! * ' : "Okay then, bring me the food back to the kitchen"' * ' Yeah! I'm starving!' 4:47 Chelyca * *brings the food* Here you go. 4:47 Cody 2015 * *takes bunnies* * Here, I got this awesome moose, yo! bub you still there? 4:51 Bubble-Blitz * Take these bunnies, they are fresh and soon to be roasted! Yes 4:51 Cody 2015 take the food to chef eva you too 4:51 Chelyca * I gave mine to Tyler. 4:51 Bubble-Blitz * *Gives food to Chef* 4:51 Cody 2015 * ' : "Okay then, mmmmmm..."' * ' Tasty...' * ' : "Okay yeah, I did say that Bats win again"' * ' : "However, the Wolves did bring in the best food"' * ' : "So I say we call it even!"' * ' : "How about you Chef?"' 4:53 Chelyca * I guess a tie is better than another defeat. * Alright, first place! 4:53 Cody 2015 * ' Well, the Wolves would lose again, but eh... let's just spare them one more episode for that eating challenge tomorrow' * ' : "Yeah, looks good to me!"' * ' : "No elimination then guys!"' * ' : "We're done"' * No way, that's it? 4:53 Chelyca * I don't like the way he said that. 4:53 Cody 2015 * Yeah, I thought we won again * ' : "You guys already won too much"' * ' : "Besides, Chef has to cook all the food again"' * ' : "Unless you guys wanna do another cooking challenge to decide a winner"' * NO * Hell no! say No everyone 4:54 Chelyca * No! * No way! 4:51 Bubble-Blitz * Yeah, let these losers stay for one more round * Of course, we beat them so many times it's kinda unfair really 4:55 Cody 2015 * Of course, the least we can do to the jocks is that epic eating challenge tomorrow, yo! * ' : "Fine then, eating challenge it is then..."' * ' : "See ya tomorrow"' * ' : "In the meantime..."' * ' : "What will me and Chef cook tonight?"' * ' : "And what kind of eating challenge will we have tomorrow?"' * ' : "And why in the world did Duncan and Katie stop fighting?"' * ' : "And will Gwen and Ezekiel make-out already?"' * ' : "Well find out next time..."' * ' : "Along with yesterday's questions too"' * ' : "Here on..."' * ' : "Total"' * ' : "Drama"' 4:56 Bubble-Blitz * CASTLE! yes 4:57 Cody 2015 * ' : "Sadie, Hey!"' 4:57 Bubble-Blitz * ' *Throws Sadie in the bat of shame again*' 4:57 Cody 2015 * ' Whoa! That bat of shame don't work dude!' * ' : "Well 3 pitches and your OUT"' * ' : "Guess we gotta try it 3 times to make it official"' * ' : "Anyway guys that's it!"' * Gwen wanna make-out now? * Nah Zeke, I don't think I'm ready for that yet * But your my girlfriend! CREDITS okay wanna do that bonus scene bub? No? Last chance almost 5:00 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 whatever THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED see ya Friday guys bye hopefully Rimieg shows up next week Bubble-Blitz has been kicked by Cody 2015.